<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diana's 95 Theses On Why Harry Potter is Lame by DailyDianakko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778606">Diana's 95 Theses On Why Harry Potter is Lame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko'>DailyDianakko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akko is an honorable mention, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Diana is fed up, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange Wizards have been running around, and Diana gets a letter from Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diana's 95 Theses On Why Harry Potter is Lame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Diana heaved a sigh as she looked through the stack of paperwork that Headmistress Holbrooke had given her. After the missile crisis, Luna Nova had received a startling number of reports about rogue wizards roaming about and performing memory magic. Due to the actions of those crackpot wizards, Diana had the displeasure of cataloging and receiving all the letters on behalf of the Headmistress. The joys of being a teacher’s pet and a prefect, she supposed. As Diana skimmed through the pages of the first letter, her brain connected the dots as to the identity of the perpetrators.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was probably that crackpot cult that called themselves the “Wizamagont” or some other <em>clever</em> play on words revolving around magic. Like the Amish, they secluded themselves from the rest of magical and mundane society. They were also absolutely convinced that magic was a secret art, and were even more backward than Luna Nova during its pre-Akko days. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were a strange group that still practiced slavery of the fae, and it’s graduates could only do the most basic of spells. There was a reason why most of the students who graduated stayed trapped in that ‘secret’ society’s clutches. They were too under qualified to work anywhere else. Even the castle that they somehow obtained to teach children with was a trap. Being parked next to an offshoot of the Arcturus Forest did tend to cut down on the number of students who made it back home alive. Did they not understand some things were abandoned for a reason? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Diana had occasionally talked to those who escaped the cult once or twice at magical gatherings. The escapees were usually runaways who had been born in mundane families. They often lacked a basic education outside of the paltry parlour tricks that Hogwarts taught. “It’s almost as if they recruited impressionable children into their ranks just so that they could feel more superior about being inbred…” Diana mused to herself sarcastically. Thank god Akko had never received a letter from them. Diana wouldn’t hesitate to burn down the whole school should they even attempt to recruit her. Their infatuation with Shiny Chariot had probably saved them both.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She massaged her temples with one hand and  tried to stave off the oncoming headache. Trying not to scream in frustration, she shuffled the letters around. If these idiots could stop targeting the political leaders who had seen the footage of the missile crisis; then maybe Diana could actually plan fun things to do with Akko during senior year. Feeling her nerves frazzle even more, Diana reached over her desk and took a sip of her tea. It was still warm, thankfully. She let herself get lost in the flavor of the mellow fruity undertones. Calmed enough to proceed, Diana placed her teacup back on it’s saucer and once more delved into the reports.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she scanned the pages, her eyes fell across one of the more ‘secret’ spells that the wizards apparently employed. Diana snorted and rolled her eyes. “Anamagius. They don’t even know a basic metapmorphie spell.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. If she got this done, she could go to the magic cafe with her friends this evening. She could do this. Stomping down the frustration once more, she read on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When an owl tapped on her window with a message in its claws, Diana was ready to recite the entire hail mary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Headmistress Holbrooke, We cordially invite your school to participate in the TriWizard Tournament…Oh bollocks.” Diana muttered. It looks like Akko was going to have a field day terrorizing other schools. At least it wouldn’t be the destruction of Luna Nova property this time. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>